You'll Think of Me
by socgrl
Summary: Just a little something...cause I love this song!


**Title:** You'll Think of Me

**Author:** socgrl

**Disclaimer:** nope...don't own them...that would be Don Bellisario...and the song isn't mine either...that would be _You'll Think of Me_ by Keith Urban.

**Spoilers:** Uhm...this is early season 9 (Harm is still in his funk). It doesn't exactly go with the story line because it takes place in the fall...and Mac doesn't find out about Mattie till Christmas...but this is author privilege... :D

**A/N:** Yeah...it may not be my best work I'll admit...but I love this song and wanted to write something on it!

* * *

_Woke up early this morning around 4 am with the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to get some sleep, but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake. Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms, I've been trying my best to get along, but that's ok, there's nothing let to say but, take your records, take your freedom. Take your memories, I don't need 'em. Take your space and take your reasons, but you'll think of me. Take your cap and leave my sweater, cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me._

__

**0904 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

****

Frustrated, Harm rolled out of bed and walked into his bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he wiped the sleep from his eyes. It was too early to get ready for work but he would have enough time for a good, long run. He dawned on a USNA t-shirt and shorts. While reaching for his running shoes Harm caught a whiff of her perfume. It was still lingering on one of his sweatshirts. One that she had borrowed some time ago. He lifted the shirt to his nose and took in her scent. Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of her he ran down the stairs, got in his car and headed for Rockcreek Park.

The only thing to be heard was the rhythm of his footfalls and heavy breaths. Sweat was rolling off his face and collecting on his shirt. He could hear the thunder rolling in the distance and feel the mist of early morning rain on his face.

His mind was replaying eight years of memories. Eight years of smiles, frowns, laughing, and crying.

_The depth of her eyes made his knees weak._

'We're not in Washington; we're not even on the same continent.'

'Location doesn't change who we are.'

'Most men would disagree with you.'

'I know, I disagree with me sometimes too.'

'But you still can't let go..................'

_Her voice was engrained in his memory._

'Do you know why I'm here?'

'Uhm...........no.'

'I needed to talk to you and I knew you wouldn't call me back.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'I told you I would.'

'So wait you're feeling guilty because you didn't do it back then.'

'Renee's father died.'

'And if he hadn't?'

'We would have talked.'

'About what?'

'About us.'

'You see Harm, that's why I left. There is no us. There's you and Renee. Mic gave up the navy and his country. What would you give up to have me. Would you give up your girlfriend?'

'What if I did?'

'Answer the question.'

'As long as you answer mine.'

'I am so sick of this dance.'

_Her laugh brought a smile to his face._

'I thought it was pretty funny when you ducked under the table.'

'Marines don't duck Harm.'

'Oh yeah, well what do Marines do?'

'They take cover, but they never duck!'

_Her smile melted his heart._

'You said you bought this for little AJ's fifth birthday.'

'But AJ's going to be four.'

'Right.'

'Is that what's been bothering you, our bet to have a baby in five years. And the clock ticking, is that supposed to be my biological clock?'

'Well with Lt. Singer and Harriet getting pregnant and all..........'

'And you thought I would want to join the club. You're funny!'

_And her body could give any man a heart attack._

'Mac...................what are you doing here?'

'Well a girl can't get too much of a good thing...so...I was hoping we'd pick up where we left off last night.'

"Why Webb, why now when I was so close?" he said exasperated.

* * *

**2200 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church**

****

It had been a long day. Opening statements were drafted for one case while closing arguments were rehearsed for another. Depositions were filed and witness summons were posted. He had avoided her all day, why now...

She was in the corner of the break room fixing coffee. He noticed everything about her; the curve of her calf as it rose higher and higher until it was lost beneath the hem of her skirt, her hair cascaded over the left side of her face as she leaned over the counter, her long, agile fingers stirred the spoon in her coffee mug, yes, he noticed everything about her.

He did an immediate about face and left the break room and headed out of Headquarters.

Mac walked over and rapped lightly on the Admiral's door and opened it following a stern "Enter".

"Sir, would you happen to know where I could find Commander Rabb? I have a question for him concerning the Mather's court martial."

"Uhm....I'm sorry Mac, Commander Rabb secured early. I believe he said something about heading to Blacksburg to check on Miss Grace," the Admiral stated in an apologetic tone.

"Ah...well, thank you sir."

_I went out driving trying to clear my head. I tried to sweep out all the ruins my emotions left. I guess I'm feeling a little tired of this and all the baggage that seems to still exist. It seems the only blessing I have left to my name is not knowing what we could have been, what we should have been, so take your records, take your freedom. Take your memories, I don't need 'em. Take your space and take your reasons, but you'll think of me. Take your cap and leave my sweater, cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me._

* * *

**Rt. 460 West **

**Blacksburg Virginia**

The four hour drive south-west was just what Harm needed.

'If she wants to be with Clay then so have it. As long as she is happy that is all that matters. I have someone else who needs my attention right now,' thought Harm.

As he got out of the car his cell phone began to vibrate, 'MAC' was illuminated on the screen. Sighing to himself he closed folded his phone back into his pocket and walked up the stairs to the old Victorian style house. There was a chill in the air, much like the chill he was feeling in his heart. Knocking on the door he was welcomed by the squeal of the teenager that had stolen his heart.

"Hey Mattie, how bout I take you flying tomorrow," he said with a smile and she welcomed him into the house.

He spent the weekend in Blacksburg. They went to the airfield and took a ride in Sarah. They flew over the rolling hills of Virginia Tech's campus and looked out at the array of colors painted throughout the trees. When they got back to the house they ordered a pizza and Mattie insisted on watching the Virginia Tech football game. It was relaxing, comfortable, and it was just the break he needed.

* * *

**0300 Zulu**

**Georgetown**

Lonely tears cascaded down her face. He was avoiding her again. She knew that he probably had plans with Mattie for the weekend and she knew he wanted to get some work done on 'Sarah', but that was nearly two days ago and he still hadn't returned her call.

'If I could take it all back I would, but you are so damn stubborn!' she thought. 'I can't keep waiting for you to make up your mind.'

_Someday, I'm gonna run across your mind, but don't worry I'll be fine. I'm gonna be alright. While your sleeping with your pride, wishing I could hold you tight, I'll be over you and on with my life. So, take your records, take your freedom. Take your memories, I don't need 'em. Take your cap and leave my sweater, cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me. So, take your records, take your freedom. Take your memories, I don't need 'em. Take your space and take your reasons, but you'll think of me. Take your cap and leave my sweater, cause we got nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me._

* * *

__

A/N: So tell me what you think...good, bad, ugly????


End file.
